


Playboy

by Yoongi_Hoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, War, teen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Hoe/pseuds/Yoongi_Hoe
Summary: Toi qui avait toujours jeté un œil de loin à cette tour, tu n'aurais jamais pensé y entrer un jour et pas aux côtés de n'importe qui...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader





	1. Chapitre 1

New-York était déﬁnitivement la plus grande ville où tu t'étais jamais rendu. Quitter ta Californie natale n'avait certes pas été facile, mais ta nouvelle vie te rendait enthousiaste.   
Tu n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix de partir de chez toi mais en y réﬂéchissant, tu ne t'en sortais pas très mal. Tes parents étaient tout les deux de grands avocats et avaient espérés que tu prennes le même chemin que eux.

Seulement, tu n'avais jamais été de leur avis et avais préféré prendre un tout autre chemin. Toi, tu avais toujours eu une passion pour ma peinture. Depuis toute petite, peindre était presque devenu une obsession et c'était tout naturellement que tu avais tout fait pour pouvoir entrer dans une grande école d'art à New-York.   
Certes, il avait été indispensable de te trouver un job pour pouvoir payer ton entrée dans cette école et parce que tes parents t'avaient mise à la porte, mais tu ne regrettais rien.   
Au contraire, tu en ressortais plus mature et ne devais rien à personne. Tes cours te paraissaient de plus en plus passionnant malgré que tu commencais déjà ta deuxième année, et tu ne comptais pas t'arrêter maintenant. 

Tu avais prise tes habitudes dans la ville de la grosse pomme et te levais presque chaque jour avec le sourire.   
Sourire que tu avais en sortant de ton Starbucks préféré, un café à la main. Tes cours se ﬁnissaient assez tôt l'après-midi et te permettait donc de pouvoir exercer ton job de serveuse dans un Dunkin' Donuts près de chez toi.

Les rues étaient assez bondés de personnes en tout genre, tous pressés de retourner à leurs occupations. Tu traverses à peine le feux vert vous donnant le top départ et regrette aussi vite quand une berline manque de te renverser.

Le crissement de pneus résonne encore dans tes oreilles quand le café tombe au sol, éclaboussant le bas de ton jean et tes chaussures. Tu relèves le visage et rencontre les yeux du chauffeur, entre choqué et énervé. 

Ledit chauffeur sort de son véhicule, les sourcils froncés et tu peux déjà lire l'agacement sur ses traits ronds. Il semblait à la fois las et préoccupé, mais non pour ta personne.

" Vous n'êtes pas blessé, alors est-ce que vous pourriez traverser? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. ", tu clignes quelques instants des yeux avant de t'approcher de lui.

" J'aurais déjà traversé si un fou du volant n'avait pas failli me renverser! Non mais je rêve! ", l'homme semble de plus en plus impatient et souffle lourdement quand une des portières arrière s'ouvre.

" Happy? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramener tes fesses dans cette voiture? ", un homme habillé d'un semblant de smoking, lunette sur le nez sort du véhicule.

Son apparence te faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais à ce moment précis, tu étais bien trop énervé pour savoir qui. Dans tout les cas, il semblait aussi agacé de devoir faire une halte.   
Ses lunettes quittent son nez pour laisser ses yeux mieux te détailler, chose qui te fait lever un sourcil. En quel honneur et qui était-il pour te reluquer ainsi? Tu le vois approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ta main pour y poser ses lèvres sur le dos.

Tu reste complètement muette devant son geste, étonné et bientôt hilare. Qui encore de nos jours faisait ça? Cependant, tu ravales bientôt l'éclat de rire qui menace quand il se présente à toi.

" Tony Stark, dirigeant de Stark Industries et accessoirement Iron Man. Meilleur des Avengers, au passage... ", tu avales bruyamment ta salive quand tu remets enfin son visage avec un nom.

" Euhm...enchantée, je suppose... ", Happy se racle la gorge et lui fait tourner la tête.

" On risque d'être en retard et je doute que Pepper apprécie encore. ", Tony grimace doucement et soupir finalement en portant son attention sur toi.

" Excusez le encore, Happy déteste être en retard. ", tu croises les bras.

" Il est quand même passé au rouge et aurais pu me blesser. ", tu ne voulais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, chauffeur de Tony Stark ou non.

" Eh bien, je pourrais me dévouer et me faire pardonner à sa place. On pourrait aller manger un morceau, non? ", tu hésite lentement et secoue finalement la tête.

" Non merci, je n'ai pas que ça à faire... ", tu tournes les talons et n'a même pas le privilège de voir sa mine déconfite, lui à qui on ne refuse d'habitude jamais rien.

Tu étais complètement folle. Bien sûr que tu aurais voulu accepter sa proposition mais tu n'étais pas sans savoir qui été Tony Stark et la réputation qu'il avait auprès des femmes. Certes, il était tout à fait à ton goût mais il aurait tout aussi pu être ton père au vu de votre différence d'âge. 

Il t'avait quand même laissé une drôle d'impression et tu pouvais quand même être légèrement admirative d'avoir pu rencontrer l'un des Avengers qui avait permis de sauver New-York de ces aliens en tout genre. Dans tout les cas, son chauffeur t'avait paru bien aigri, tout le contraire de son client.

Tu regardes les restes de café sur ton jean et soupir en te disant que tu vas devoir faire un détour par chez toi avant d'aller travailler. Heureusement pour toi, tu étais en avance et aurais le temps d'aller te changer par la faute d'un fou du volant. 

Tes yeux se portent sur la Stark Tower et comme d'habitude, tu meurs presque d'envie d'aller t'y rendre, rien que pour y admirer le bâtiment. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus présent maintenant que tu avais eu la surprise de rencontrer l'un d'eux. Tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu étais une grande fan ni une groupie de ces personnes, mais tu étais plutôt curieuse de savoir comment chacun d'entre eux avait pu en arriver là.

En rejoignant ton appartement cette après-midi là, tu ne pouvais deviner que tu serais plus ou moins mêlé à eux d'une manière que tu connaissais déjà peut-être inconsciemment...


	2. Chapitre 2

« T/P! La commande de la 2 est prête! «, tu souris légèrement en rejoignant Harry, ce dernier épongeant la sueur de son front à coup de revers de main.

Harry était le genre de personne à faire sourire sans même sans rendre compte. Du haut de ses 27 ans, il se trouvait déjà à la tête des fourneaux du restaurant où tu étais. Tu te demandais toujours ce qu'un anglais pouvait bien faire ici, perdu au milieu des New-Yorkais. Le roux était facile à vivre au travail et tu préférais largement te retrouvais avec lui, plutôt qu'avec ta patronne. Cette dernière restait collé à ses employés quand elle était présente, vous espionnant du début à la fin. 

Malgré les tentatives pour la convaincre de t'augmenter avec tout les services que tu lui rendais, tu avais tout le temps essuyer un refus. Tu avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée et travaillais quand même avec plaisir, les habitués étant toujours aussi joviale avec toi. 

Et puis, tu avais fait une très belle rencontre en arrivant dans cette ville et plus particulièrement quand tu avais commencé à travailler. Un jeune homme que tu avais repéré à ce moment là venait très régulièrement, et sans t'en rendre compte, vous aviez commencés à vous lier d'amitié. Peter était la seule vraie personne à qui tu te confiais vraiment et l'un des seuls qui t'avait aidé à t'intégrer dans cette immense ville.

Vous aviez une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre, même si tu le trouvais parfois un peu trop mystérieux à ton goût. Peter était le genre de garçon très maladroit qui pouvait perdre ses moyens devant n'importe qui, et ses absences soudaines te faisaient parfois froid dans le dos. Que pouvait-il bien pouvoir faire pour disparaître aussi brusquement parfois? 

Cette question, tu n'avais jamais osé la lui poser et avais préféré garder pour toi tes interrogations. A quoi cela aurait servi de vouloir à tout prix savoir quelque chose qu'il n'osait peut-être pas t'avouer? Tu continuais de croire qu'il finirait un jour ou l'autre par cracher le morceau, et priais parfois pour que ça arrive au plus vite.

Tu relèves la tête en regardant l'une des télévisions dans le fast-food, voyant avec plaisir et curiosité Tony Stark apparaître à l'écran. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais d'apparaître en public et charmer les caméras devait être un de ses passe-temps favoris. Si tu comprenais bien, tout en débarrassant quelques tables, Pepper Potts venait de devenir la dirigeante de Stark Industries.  
Cette nouvelle t'étonnait réellement et tu ne semblais pas être la seule. Les journalistes se jetaient à corps perdus sur l'homme de fer, l'assaillant d'une multitudes de questions en tout genre, mais surtout pour savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à céder tout ce business à son assistante. 

Tout cela t'était un peu égal et tu ne regardais que tout ceci d'un œil extérieur. C'était leurs affaires et tu ne comprenais pas cet engouement autour du personnage. Un raclement de gorge te fait légèrement sursauter avant que tu ne t'arrache de l'écran pour rencontrer deux pupilles noisettes familières.

« Peter! Ça fait bientôt trois jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi! «, ce dernier se gratte la nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il se sent mal à l'aise.

« J'étais occupé avec tante May, sinon je serais venu avant, tu me connais. «, tu ne peux t'empêcher de soupirer pendant qu'il te suit avec des assiettes, connaissant presque mieux que toi les lieux.

« Je m'inquiète réellement, tu sais. Tu disparais toujours dans la nature quand il ne faut pas, et moi, je me fais un sang d'encre à chaque fois. Quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin m'avouer ce que tu fais? «, le brun baisse les yeux et tu t'en veux légèrement de l'avoir brusqué comme ça.

« Je voudrais sincèrement te le dire mais...tu le sais, j'ai promis... «, tu soupirs en posant la vaisselle sur le comptoir.

« Peter, est-ce que je t'ai déjà trahi une seule fois? Tu me connais, je n'irais jamais crier sur tout les toits ce que tu tiens tant à me cacher... Tu connais tout de moi. «, Harry passe sa tête depuis le coin cuisine et te jette un regard interrogateur, te faisant secoue la tête. 

Peter regarde autour de lui et s'approche de toi, vos visages étant presque collés. Tu recules légèrement, un peu surprise de cette soudaine proximité, et attend presque trop impatiemment qu'il crache enfin ce secret tant attendu. 

« Je suis...stagiaire chez Stark Industries... «, tu restes un peu les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes et finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Attend, c'est tout? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère?! «

Quelques clients se tournent vers vous et tu prends aussitôt conscience que tu es toujours sur ton lieu de travail. Tu lui attrapes la main et l'emmène avec toi dans l'arrière boutique, remarquant que ton service était de toute façon bientôt fini.

Tu te fichais bien de l'endroit où il effectuait son stage, mais pourquoi te cacher quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant? Ce n'était qu'un stage et complètement ridicule de vouloir ne pas en parler, même si c'était auprès de Tony Stark.

« Monsieur Stark ne voulait pas que j'en parle à qui que ce soit, il a été catégorique là dessus. «, tu plisses les yeux en voyant qu'il évite ton regard, comme coupable d'une chose que tu ignores encore.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un stage, Peter! Stark ou pas, tu aurais pu tout au moins me le dire à moi, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler nos vies sur les réseaux sociaux ou n'importe où... «, Peter s'assoit sur les bancs du vestiaires en baissant les yeux.

« Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance, T/P. Je n'ai juste pas vu l'intérêt de te le dire, c'est tout... «, tu lèves un sourcil en retirant ton tablier pour le troquer contre ta veste en jean.

« Je suis d'accord, ça ne reste que scolaire mais quand même, Tony Stark... «, tu chuchotes pour toi-même mais le regrette en entendant son rire dans ton dos.

« Depuis quand Stark t'intéresse autant? Je ne te savais aussi fangirl... «, tu roules des yeux et ferme ton casier après avoir attrapé ton sac.

« Et même si c'était le cas? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Parker? «, le brun secoue la tête en se levant, même s'il reste surpris.

« Il pourrait limite avoir l'âge de ton père ou même d'un oncle, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve. «

Vous revenez sur vos pas et tu ne manques pas de saluer Harry en partant, ce dernier accoudé contre le frigo, une canette de soda à la main. Peter sort en premier du fast-food et regarde rapidement autour de vous. Même s'il est rapide, tu ne peux t'empêcher de trouver son geste suspect. 

Chaque fois que vous sortiez dans un endroit quelconque, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les alentours, comme s'il sentait une menace ou cherchait quelqu'un. La seule fois où tu lui en avais fait la remarque, Peter t'avait rit au nez, n'oubliant pas de te rappeler à quel point tu pouvais être parano parfois.

Pourtant, rien ne collait avec son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il toujours autant l'air de se méfier de tout le monde et de ce qui l'entoure? Mais surtout, pourquoi vouloir cacher sa connaissance de Tony Stark?


End file.
